Ne m'abandonne pas
by JuneCrescent
Summary: Sephiroth a toujours vécu dans la solitude et la tristesse, peut être qu'un certain rouquin pourrait changer cela et qui sait ? Peut être lui apporter bien plus. Romance/Humor/Family/Angst [ Un peu de tout en fait]
1. Chapter 1

Alors lisez bien ceci c'est TRES important. Ceci n'est pas le chapitre 1 définitif, je le post seulement pour savoir si un Gen/Seph intéresserait les gens et si ça vaut la peine que je fasse le travail de réecriture pour certains passages et de correction orthographique. Je précise que ceci est un RP que je fais avec ma petite amie depuis mai, que nous sommes toujours entrain de le faire et que donc ce serait une fanfiction trèèèèèès longue. C'est pour ça que j'ai vraiment besoin de vos review, savoir si je m'y lance ou pas, si il y a encore des gens qui aiment le Genesis / Sephiroth dans le fandom français, croyez moi même si cela ne venais à intéresser qu'une seule personne je continuerais. Merci de votre attention je vous laisse et vous embrasse 

* * *

Sephiroth été de très mauvaise humeur. Ce matin son café s'étais renversé sur lui, des papiers de la plus haute importance avaient été perdus par son idiot de subordonné et Lazard venait de le convoquer dans son bureau pour lui annoncer qu'il devait s'occuper d'un idiot de seconde classe qui apparemment n'arrivait plus a faire un pas devant l'autre sans provoquer une catastrophe. Se massant les tempes il s'assit dans son fauteuil, attendant que la recrue vienne se présenter. Genesis non pressé de se présenter devant le soldat qui devait lui permettre de progresser, marchait tranquillement Loveless en main. Il lisait quelques pages du recueil bien qu'il le connaisse par coeur. Il ne se lassait pas de le lire. Il mit une demie à arriver au bureau du fameux Sephiroth et frappa à la porte. Énervé par le retard du jeune homme l'argenté répondit d'un ton sec et sur de rentrer. Il jouait avec un stylo, griffonant des petits dessins sur le coin des rapports. Le soldat entra alors dans le bureau après l'autorisation de son supérieur ne décollant pas son nez de son bouquin mais lui disant tout de même bonjour. Il détailla la nouvelle recrue. Il devait faire cinq ou six centimètre de moins que l'argenté. Sa couleur de cheveux oscillant entre le rouge et le roux et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu assez clair, il portait l'uniforme des deuxième classes mais néanmoins un détail retint son attention.

" - Range ce putain de livre. Déjà que ça me les casse de devoir m'occuper de toi. "

Le soldat de la seconde classe ferma son recueil dans un bruit sûr puis détailla la personne qui devait s'occuper de lui et récita une petite partie.

"- When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end,

The goddess descends from the sky

Wings of light and dark spread afar,

She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting... Loveless prologue. Vous auriez un minimum de culture vous sauriez que ce n'est pas un "putain de livre" comme vous dites."

Fatigué l'argenté se prit la tête entre ses mains.

" - Merci bien j'ai appris Loveless en fin de collège. Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment. Savoir ton poème ne t'aideras pas face à un monstre. "

Genesis regarda l'argenté et lui dit le plus sérieusement au monde:

"- Qui sait ? Peut être qu'un jour je tomberai sur un monstre qui adore Loveless et je pourrai faire de lui mon familier."

Un rictus naquit sur les lèvres de l'ainé. Franchement la nouvelle génération était très bizarre.

" - Ce jour là par pitié appelle moi. En attendant il se passe quoi dans ta tête pour que tu sois devenu une telle merde ?"

Certes, l'autre en face de lui avait un grande supérieur au sien mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui parler ainsi.

"- Il ne me semble pas vous avoir manquer de respect d'une quelconque façon. Alors vous êtes prier de me montrer un peu plus de respect s'il vous plait."

" - Le simple fait de ton existence est un manque de respect pour moi."

Même avec ses supérieures Sephiroth avait toujours été vulgaire et hautain alors pour quelqu'un en dessous de lui son arrogance été centuplé.

"- Très bien c'est votre choix. Moi je décide de refuser de coopérer avec vous et je n'ai que faire de vos conseils. Sur ce, je vous laisse et au plaisir de ne jamais avoir à faire avec vous à nouveau."

La recrue lui tourna le dos pour sortir du bureau restant tout à fait digne dans ses gestes.

" - Et bah casse toi, ça me soulagera d'un poids. "

Jamais l'argenté n'avait eu affaire à quelqu'un qui lui tenait tête et celà le perturber grandement. Il quitta la pièce sans un regard ni un mot pour l'autre homme. Certes l'argenté avait plus d'expérience sur lui mais jamais il ne se laissera traité de cette façon par qui que ce soit. Vers 15 heures Sephiroth reçu un SMS du directeur qui le convoquer lui et Genesis. Soupirant il traîna des pieds pour s'y rendre, attendant devant la porte de son patron. Ayant reçu le message du boss, la seconde classe n'eût d'autres choix que de se présenter à sa convocation. Il arriva cette fois ci avec un léger retard de deux, minutes puisqu'il avait de nouveau son nez dans Loveless. Devant la porte du bureau, il ignora superbement Sephiroth présent lui aussi. Le directeur les fit entrer et s'assoir devant son bureau.

" - Bon vous deux ça va pas être possible. Il va falloir vous entendre je me fiche complètement qu vous ne vous entendiez pas c'est soit vous coopérer soit je vous vire tous les deux."

Genesis serra son recueil qu'il avait fermé en rentrant dans la pièce.

"Avec tout le respect que je vous dois monsieur, il m'est vraiment impossible de travailler avec un être aussi exécrable que lui. Je sais très bien que c'est l'un des meilleurs soldats ici et je le respecte pour ça. Mais le respect ça va dans les deux sens. Certes mon grade est inférieur au sien mais jamais je ne me laisserai traité comme il l'a fait."

" - Alors battez vous, arrachez vous les cheveux j'en sais rien et je m'en contre fout tant que vous faites ce que je vous ordonne. C'est compris ?

\- Mais j'ai autre chose à foutre que d'entraîner ce clochard !

\- Vous voulez vraiment que je vous vire général? "

La discussion en devenait houleuse.

"- Si vous le virez ça m'arrangerait. Et pour votre gouverne monsieur le général, je suis loin d'être un clochard. Alors si vous voulez insulter les gens, renseignez vous un minimum sur la personne parce que vous avez l'air d'un parfait idiot. "

" - Sephiroth sortez. "

Grognant il s'executa. Seul avec Genesis le directeur dit simplement.

" - Écoute je sais qu'il est pas facile mais si tu restes avec pour les entraînement et que tu continues à lui tenir tête je te paye double. "

Soudainement intéressé par la proposition du boss, la recrue sembla réfléchir quelques minutes.

" - Le double vous dites ? Pourquoi pas. Mais je veux aussi avoir le droit de le traiter dans respect puisque c'est ce qu'il fait avec moi."

" - Marché conclus. "

Il lui rendis la main, heureux de trouver quelqu'un avec qui mettre Sephiroth en confrontation. Celui-ci été dehors du bureau, tapant avec son pied contre le mur comme si c'était le meilleur divertissement. Genesis lui serra la main content de lui. Il allait bien en faire baver à l'autre idiot d'argenté. Il afficha un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres. Ça allait être bien amusant ces entrainements.

"Puis je me retirer ou avez vous autre chose à me dire monsieur ?"

" - Non c'est bon j'ai tout dis. "

Lazard le laissa s'en aller, dehors l'argenté qui s'ennuyais se cogner maintenant la tête contre le mur essayant de faire passer le temps. En sortant de la pièce, il tomba sur son entraîneur entrain de faire il ne savait quoi.

"- Je savais que tu n'avais pas beaucoup de neurones mais là ça dépasse tous ce que j'avais imaginé. Et dire que tu vas m'entraîner. "

" - Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Moi j'entraîne pas des cons pareils ! " L'argenté se frottait maintenant la tête à l'endroit où il avait taper.

"- Je ne vois du tout de qui tu parles. Le seul idiot ici c'est toi. Bref, on se retrouve dans une demie heure pour commencer l'entrainement, tâche d'avoir récupéré quelques neurones entre temps."

La recrue passa à côté du général un petit sourire aux lèvres. Levant un sourcil l'argenté se demanda ce qui avait bien pu le mener à changer d'avis et repartit dans son bureau, il allait lui en faire baver. Passant de la glace sur son front il grogna et s'assit par terre dans la salle d'entraînement attendant Genesis. Genesis réapparut alors trente minutes plus tard dans la salle d'entraînement toujours avec Loveless en main. Il referma le recueil et le posa quelque part pour ne pas l'abîmer puis s'avança vers son entraîneur.

" - Tu commence avec 40 minutes de course non stop. Tu t'arrête on reprends à zéro pigé? "

A vrais dire l'entraînement que lui soumettait Sephirotb était fait pour les premières classes comme lui mais c'est sans scrupule qu'il lui donna.

"- Compris monsieur le professeur. "

Répondit le rouquin sur un ton sarcastique. Il enleva sa veste et son haut pour se retrouver en t-shirt et commença à courir pas trop vite pour pouvoir tenir les quarante minutes de course.

L'argenté s'assit sur les marches, il mattait sans vergogne son élève, le détaillant de la tête aux pieds. Malgré le fait qu'il ne le supportait pas il recconaissait au moins qu'il était doté d'un grand charme. Au bout de vingt minutes Sephiroth fixait toujours son cadet de cinq ou six ans a vue de nez. Genesis continuait de courir ayant un peu plus de difficultés à chaque minute qui passe. Mais il tenait bon. Au bout de quarante minutes d'effort, il s'arrêta les joues rouge, le souffle court et ses cheveux collant à son front à cause de la transpiration. Le seul mot qui apparut dans l'esprit de Sephiroth fut " violable", d'ailleurs son pantalon été devenu vraiment trop serré et il tentait de dissimuler tant bien que mal son érection.

" - C'est bon pour aujourd'hui va à la douche."

Le rouquin regarda l'argente qui avait l'air gêné ne se doutant pas du tout que c'était lui même la cause de son trouble. Il enleva son t-shirt ayant beaucoup trop chaud se retrouvant torse nu.

"C'est ça l'entrainement spécial des premières classes ? Juste courir 40 minutes ?"

Se sentant vraiment mal l'argenté savait qu'il ne pouvais ni se lever ni se cambrer pour essayer de la dissimuler au mieux.

" - Putain casse toi et ça prendre ta Putain de douche"

Voyant un moyen de faire tout simplement chier le général, le soldat de seconde classe resta planter devant son entraineur les bras croisés.

"Essaye de le demander poliment et je consentirai à t'obéir ."

Il le faisait exprès. Alors que son érection devenait douloureuse Sephiroth s'était mis à transpirer, des gouttes perlaient sur son front.

" - Genesis putain au moins une fois dans ta vie obéis moi."

Campant sur ses positions, le rouge ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres .

"Demande le poliment et peut être que j'obéirai très cher général."

Il essayait de croiser les jambes mais abandonna bien vite. Ne faisant pas attention le général lança :

" - Si je pouvais me lever je te péterais la gueule."

"Intéressant. Alors comme ça le grand général Sephiroth est incapable de se lever? J'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi. "

Tout en disant cela, la recrue s'approcha de l'argenté jusqu'à être juste devant lui.

" - Casse toi putain! " Là pour le coup il été mal. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se calmer et se demandait comme le soldat ne pouvais rien voir, il tenta le tout pour le tout en posant sa veste sur ses genoux, la discrétion était désormais décédée. Le rouquin se demandait pourquoi son supérieur posait son manteau juste à ce niveau là.

"-Je peux savoir ce que tu tentes de cacher ? Surtout de manière aussi peu discrète. "

" - Ç..Ça te regarde pas bordel ! "

Il sentait que dans peu de temps il se ferait griller mais l'homme aux cheveux d'argents s'accrochait désespérément au moindre petit espoir.

"- J'ai décidé que ça me regarder donc ça me regarde. Donc montre moi ce que tu caches mon général. "

Tout en disant cela il se pencha pour pouvoir retirer son manteau pour voir ce qu'il y avait en dessous. Perdant tout honneur Sephiroth s'accrocha désespérément au manteau.

" - Genesis non !"

"-lâche moi ce manteau tout de suite. "

Genesis continua de tirer jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive enfin au le lui enlever. Il découvrit alors l'érection du général et rougit fortement. C'était le moment le plus gênant de sa vie entière. Le dit général détournait les yeux, les joues légèrement rosies.

" - Quoi que tu penses je t'emmerde.."

Genesis se retrouvait tout à fait idiot face à la situation plus que gênante. Il ne savait plus où se mettre. Finalement, il aurait mieux fallu qu'il aille la prendre cette douche.

" - Il est encore temps pour toi de te casser et qu'on ne reparle plus jamais de ça. Et bordel de merde remet moi ce T-shirt !"

"- Je vois pas le rapport entre ma tenue et ton pro-.."

Il se tut se rendant vite compte que si l'autre était excité, c'était à cause de lui. Il remit précipitament son haut en rougissant encore. Il attendit que l'autre remette son T-shirt pour soupirer.

" - Si tu pouvais partir maintenant ça m'arrangerait à moins que tu veuille me voir résoudre ce problème mais je n'en suis pas sûr bizarrement. "

"-Je crois que je vais aller prendre ma douche..."

Toujours aussi gêné, Genesis sortit quasiment en courant de la salle d'entrainement et se dirigea vers les douches. Un nouveau soupir s'échappa des lèvres du général et fermant les yeux il essaya de se calmer en vain, priant pour que personne ne vienne il passa une main dans son boxer, l'air résolu. Celà devait bien faire sept ans depuis son dernier petit ami et le manque commençait à se faire pesant. Il ferma la porte à clé au cas où et se déshabilla. Le rouge alla ensuite sous la douche et enclencha l'eau. Il se perdit alors dans ses pensées et se souvint qu'il avait oublié son manteau et Loveless dans la salle d'entrainement. Tant pis, il ira les récupérer plus tard. Quand il sera sûr que l'autre argenté n'y sera pas. Pendant toute sa partie de plaisir Sephiroth ne pouvait décrocher ses pensées du jeune roux et se se surprit même à gémir son prénom. Une fois fini il se bénit de toujours penser à prendre un paquet de mouchoirs et jeta tout à la poubelle, en repartant il vit le manteau et le livre et décida donc de laisser ouvert la salle et de plier le manteau car Sephiroth était avant tout un grand maniaque.

Genesis prit une longue douche à l'eau froide. Il se lava tranquillement pensant en même temps à ce qui s'était passé avec le général. Il se sentit mal à l'aise en y repensant. Lui ignorer tout de ce genre de choses et ça le gêner beaucoup. Il finit par sortir de la douche et se rhabilla. Il sortit ensuite de la pièce et se dirigea vers la salle où il s'est entraîné. Le général posa sa tête sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Seul première classe il avait l'étage pour lui tout seul et s'ennuyait. Il avait mal au ventre, toutes les nouvelles émotions lui vrillait l'estomac. Le prochain entraînement était le lendemain, il se demandait comment cela allait se finir. Il entra dans la salle qui était belle et bien vide. Il alla récupérer son manteau qui a été plier sans doute par le général et prit ensuite loveless et quitta la pièce se dirigeant vers ses quartiers.

Finalement Sephiroth ne descendit même pas manger ce soir là, s'endormant aux alentours de 21 heures, totalement tourmenté. Pendant la nuit il se réveilla plusieurs fois et fini par allez se promener au clair de lune dans le grand bâtiment. Genesis lui, prenait soin de ne pas croiser le général. Il fut soulager de ne pas le croiser à l'heure du repas. Il retourna ensuite dans ses quartiers. Le rouquin décida ensuite de lire encore une fois Loveless pour se changer les idées et éviter de penser à l'argenté. Finalement Sephitoth s'assis par terre, pensant a son cadre. Peut-être qu'un jour il pourrait se le faire. S'endormant à même le sol perdu dans ses pensées.

Ne se doutant pas du tout des pensées plus que perverses de son aîné, le jeune homme à la chevelure de feu dormait paisiblement dans son lit avec son livre favori à moitié ouvert dans ses mains.


	2. Chapter 2

Booon, je me décide enfin à poster la suite, j'ai des gros problèmes de correcteurs orthographiques et je ne me sens pas du tout à l'aise avec des bêta lecteurs donc je le laisse ainsi pour l'instant... J'ai pas vraiment le moral en ce moment donc j'ai nettement moins le morale à écrire et beaucoup moins de patience... Je m'excuse réellement pour les fautes d'orthographes, je vous embrasse, j'espère que vous apprécierait néanmoins votre lecture. Merci de votre soutient

* * *

Le lendemain matin Le général dormait toujours alors que un grand cercle s'était formé autour de lui, des gens prenaient des photos, d'autres se demandaient si il fallait le réveiller ou juste profiter pendant que des téméraires s'amusais à le toucher du bout des doigts. Cependant il avait le sommeil lourd et pour le réveiller il fallait y aller. De son côté Genesis se réveilla tranquillement et se prépara prenant tout son temps. Il sortit ensuite pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Sur le chemin, il aperçu un grand groupe de personne et s'en approcha. Il vit alors le général allongé par terre entrain de dormir. La recrue s'en approcha et s'agenouilla près de le lui.

"- Quel idiot ce général. Dormir par terre. Après c'est moi qu'il traite de clochard."

Toujours endormi Sephiroth ne bronchait pas, sa respiration été lente et il était complètement lover contre le mur. Décidant qu'il fallait le réveiller parce que sinon il allait attraper la crève, Genesis secoua doucement son supérieur pour le réveiller.

"- Debout Sephiroth. C'est pas un endroit pour dormir."

L'argenté papillona des yeux avant de les ouvrir en grand.

" - Que quoi ? "

Les autres autour se mirent a rire alors que le soldat se releva.

" - Continuez à rire et je vous vire tous."

L'homme fan de loveless se redressa et regarda le général et se mit à rire lui aussi.

"Mais c'est que tu es ronchon le matin dis donc."

" - Tu ne sais pas ce que tu vas prendre toi."

Menaça l'ainé en epoussetant ses vêtements.

"- Je n'ai pas pas peur de toi. Alors garde tes menaces pour d'autres personnes. "

Dit il un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres. Alors comme ça il voulait faire son malin. Très bien. Sans réfléchir l'argenté prit le roux par le col et l'embrassa passionnément avant de le relâcher et de dire.

" - Tu n'as pas peur ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dis hier soir quand je t'ai dépuceler. "

Les gens autour d'eux les regardèrent tous choqués par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre et voir. Genesis, lui, se mit à rougir de gêne et de colère puis gifla fortement l'argenté.

"- Ne prend pas tes fantasmes pour la réalité espèce de pervers dépravé !"

Refusant catégoriquement de revoir le général après ce qu'il venait de faire, le soldat de seconde classe partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre le coeur battant la chamade. Il s'écroula sur son lit, le coeur battant toujours aussi. Il toucha ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Dire que c'était son premier baiser et que c'est le général qui lui a donné. Mon dieu, comme il embrasse bien ! Un grand sourire sur ses lèvres Sephiroth partit, la main sur la joue. Il se rendit dans la salle d'entraînement puis se toucha les lèvres. Sans savoir que son homologue était dans un état semblable il essaya de calmer son coeur et s'assit par terre. Finalement Sephiroth finit complètement allonger par terre, a croire que le sol l'attirait. Les lèvres du deuxieme classe étaient douces et légèrement sucrées. Bien qu'il lui ai mit une baffe sur le moment Genesis n'avait pas tenté de se soustraire au baiser. Avait il aimé ou était il juste surpris ? Il ne savait pas. Soupirant le général se resouds à aller s'excuser. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite. Il se dirigea donc vers sa chambre, toquant. Il se sentait pas très bien.

Le soldat secoua légèrement la tête. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il arrête de penser à ce baiser qu'il avait terriblement aimé. Pour se changer les idées, il prit son précieux recueil pour le lire. Mais rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses pensées de l'homme à la chevelure d'argent. Quand il entendit les coups il prit une mine surprise. Se demandant bien qui pouvait bien venir ici pour le voir, Genesis se leva et alla ouvrir. Il fut surpris de découvrir le général à sa porte puis détourna le regard.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ?"

" - Te parler."

Il referma derrière lui, entrant dans l'appartement sans demander et s'installant sur le canapé.

"- On rien à se dire. Maintenant sors d'ici, je ne t'ai pas autoriser à rentrer, pervers. "

Croisant les bras, il jeta un regard noir à Sephiroth. Pourtant, son coeur lui battait tellement vite dans sa poitrine. Soupirant le plus grand s'approcha du roux et le bloqua entre lui et le mur, relevant le menton du plus petit avec ses fins doigts.

"- Bon eh bien tu vas m'écouter seulement dans ce cas."

"- Ne t'approche pas de moi ! Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter, idiot !"

Le rouquin ne savait plus quoi faire. Son coeur s'emballa encore plus avec la proximité du corps du général contre le sien. Mais il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Il repoussa comme il put le plus âgé.

" - Tu dis idiot et en plus tu me gifles. Aurais tu perdu tes couilles Rhasphodos ? "

Il le dominait complètement physiquement et jouait avec les mèches de cheveux de son subordonné. Désormais plus rouge de colère que de gêne, Genesis donna un coup de genoux aux parties génital de son supérieur.

"- Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher, enfoiré ! Sauf si tu veux que je fasse de la bouillie avec tes couilles et que je les donne à manger aux monstres."

Le plus âgé s'étrangla et se plia en deux, terrasser par-là douleur et eu les larmes aux yeux incapable de parler.

"- Alors monsieur le général ? On fait moins le malin. J'ai beau être un seconde classe, je sais tout à fait me défendre. Surtout face à un pervers et un connard tel que toi."

" - Et moi qui été venu pour m'excuser vas te faire foutre. "

Il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, se tenant ses parties intimes et avalant ses larmes.

"- Qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire de tes excuses? Tu n'en présentes jamais à personne alors je doute qu'elle auraient été sincères de toute façon. Tout ce que tu sais faire c'est de rabaisser et humilier les gens. "

" - Eh bien ça t'as pas traverser l'esprit que je voulais faire un pas vers toi ?!"

Énervé se fut à l'argenté de foutre une baffe à Genesis et répartit dans ses le général claqua sa porte et enleva son manteau, il tapa dans son mur causant un trou. La colère du roux s'estompa d'un seul coup sous la baffe de son aîné. Il voulait faire un pas vers...lui ? Pourquoi? L'argenté le détestait pourtant. Était il sincère avec lui ? Genesis commençait à s'en vouloir d'avoir réagi de la sorte. Peut être que Sephiroth avait un bon fond mais lui, il lui avait refuser la moindre chance de se faire pardonner. Après tout, tout le monde mérite une seconde chance. C'est sûr cette pensée que la recrue sortit pour aller retrouver le général. Sur le chemin, il croisa bon nombre de personne qui se mirent à chuchoter en le voyant, sûrement à propos de la scène de ce matin. Il arriva enfin au quartier de son supérieur et frappa à la porte. Ce dernier venait de finir sa deuxième bouteille de vodka, gisant sur son canapé endormit. Il decuvait calmement. En plein sommeil Sephiroth n'entendit pas les coups, il avait cependant laisser la porte ouverte, ayant oublié de la fermer a clé.

N'entendant pas de réponse, Genesis hésita un instant avant d'ouvrir la porte et de découvrir Sephiroth endormi. Il aperçut les deux bouteilles d'alcools vides. Il allait avoir une sacrée gueule de bois. Il prit les bouteilles et les jeta à la poubelle et remit un peu d'ordre dans la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard le général s'éveilla pris de nausées terribles. Il ne remarqua pas la présence de Genesis dans un premier temps et partit se vider à l'évier, essayant de retenir ses cheveux en arrière. Voyant faire son aîné, le rouquin s'approcha du général et prit délicatement ses cheveux argentés dans ses mains pour éviter qu'il les salisse.

"- Tu sais que c'était pas malin de boire autant ?"

Le plus âgé continuait à vomir, un peu surpris et partit se rincer la bouche.

" - Oh berk.. qu'est ce que tu fais là? "

Genesis relâcha les doux cheveux de son aîné puis lui répondit.

"- Je suis venu pour m'excuser de mon attitude de tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas du réagir de façon aussi violente. "

" - T'inquiète j'aurais pas dû fait ça ce matin." Souffla le général, regardant son interlocuteur avec ses yeux félins.

"- Il était pas si mal que ça ce baiser." Répondit il sans réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire.

Ouvrant des grands yeux il s'approcha de son cadet.

" - Tu viens de dire quoi ?..."

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, le cadet recula un peu mal à l'aise.

"- r..rien du tout.. T'as rêvé.."

Il se avança un peu plus et rapprocha sa tête de la sienne.

" - Redis le moi.."

Genesis se retrouva dans la même position que dans sa chambre, bloqué entre le mur et le corps de général.

"- Je... je n'ai rien à dire.."

Il ne dit rien et posa ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune. L'aîné passas un bras dans le dos de Genesis et le colla contre lui, voulant que ce baiser dure toujours. Le roux sentit son coeur battre comme jamais en sentant les lèvres de son aîné sur les siennes. Ne pouvant pas résister plus longtemps, il passa ses bras autour du cou de l'argenté et se mit à participer au baiser. Même si le plus âgé ne savait pas ce que ces gestes signifiait il invita le roux a enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. Perdu dans le baiser, Genesis se laissait aller et répondit à l'invitation du général et passa ses jambes autour de la taille du plus grand. Souriant celui-ci assit Genesis sur la table. Il finit le baiser, laissant un petit filet de bave entre eux et colla leurs fronts. Le soldat de seconde classe se laissa faire, les joues rouges et le souffle court. Il tenta de reprendre une respiration normal. Sephiroth enleva son propre manteau étant torse nu avant de réserver le même sort au vêtement du plus jeune qui se laissé faire et observer le torse musclé de l'autre.

L'argenté attaqua le cou du plus petit, léchant et mordillant la peau. Il caressa le torse de Genesis, pinçant ses bouts de chaires. Le second classe se mit à gémir de plaisir et se cambra collant un peu plus leur bassin ensemble.

Cette fois le général ne cacha pas son érection. Il la colla même au bas ventre de son amant. Le plus vieux entreprit de déboutonné le pantalon du plus jeune et enleva le sien. Le rouquin se laissait volontiers dominer par l'autre homme mais ne voulant pas rester aussi passif, il entreprit de lécher et mordiller son cou pour y laisser ses traces et caressa son torse. Sephiroth grogna et lui fis aussi des suçons , passant une main curieuse dans le boxer du jeune homme et caressa timidement son intimité.

Le plus jeune se mit à gémir un peu plus fort au contact de la main sur son membre en serrant un peu plus sa taille entre ses jambes et remonta ses lèvres jusqu'à celles de l'argenté. Les mouvements du plus vieux de firent moins tendres, plus sauvages. Il mordillait la lèvre du plus jeune et faisais des longs mouvements de vas et viens. Genesis étouffait ses gémissements contre les lèvres de l'argenté et glissa sa langue dans sa bouche pour jouer avec la sienne. Sephiroth le laissa faire avant de le coucher sur la table et embrassé son cou, descendant progressivement, mordillant ses hanches et finit entre ses cuisses, les écartant légèrement alors que le roux continuait de gémir son plaisir sous le touché du général. Il prononcé de temps en temps le prénom de l'argenté lorsque qu'il touchait un de ses points sensibles .

Finalement l'aîné finit de le déshabiller et plongea son regard dans celui de son cadet pour venir lécher le bout de son intimité. Genesis se cambra gémissant fortement le nom du général haletant de plus de plus sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Il profita de la déstabilisation de son amant pour prendre en entier le sexe dans sa gorge, introduisant un doigt dans Genesis par la même roux passa une main dans les cheveux argentés les tirant légèrement. Il ne ressentit pas le doigt de son aîné en lui se focalisant surtout sur la bouche autour de son membre. L'amant du rouquin risqua un deuxième doigt et commença des mouvements de ciseaux continuant en même temps de donner du plaisir avec sa bouche, mordillant le gland du jeune homme qui se crispa un instant en sentant le second doigt mais se détendit bien vite grâce aux attentions sur son sexe continuant de gémir le nom de son amant.

Finalement Sephiroth s'arrêta, délaissant le sexe de son cadet dans le besoin et remonta embrasser le roux.

" - Ça va faire mal.. Je serais le plus doux possible. "

Le plus jeune passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant et remit ses jambes autour de sa taille.

"- D'accord... vas y jsuis prêt.. "

Il embrassa son cou avec tendresse et rentra d'un coup sec. Une fois dedans il ne bougea plus caressant les cheveux auburn de son protégé qui lâcha un cri de douleur ayant les larmes aux yeux. Il tenta de se détendre soufflant un peu. Le général ne bougeait toujours pas, tentant de retenir ses ardeurs, son amant été vraiment très serré. L'homme passa une main entre eux pour venir caresser le sexe du plus jeune.

" - Je suis là Genesis.."

L'homme aux cheveux auburn gémit doucement de plaisir commençant à se détendre grâce aux caresses de l'argenté et rouvrit les yeux pour le regarder.

"-S...Sephiroth... embrasse moi... s'il te plait.."

Avec sa main libre il essuya les larmes qui perlaient aux coins des yeux du seconde classe et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Genesis, l'embrassant tendrement. Celui ci le laissa faire puis répondit au baiser serrant un peu plus le plus grand contre son corps s'habituant de plus en plus à sa présence en lui. Après un long moment d'attente, il bougea de lui même son bassin pour signaler au général qu'il pouvait bouger. L'argenté ne se fit pas prier et commença des doux vas et viens. Il joua avec sa langue et continuait à le caresser. Le roux continuait de répondre au baiser étouffant ses quelques gémissements contre ses lèvres passant ses mains dans les longs cheveux d'argents. Le dominant donnait désormais des coups de reins plus rapide, léchant le torse du plus jeune et pousser des râles de plaisir. Genesis gémissait de plus en plus fort de plaisir ne ressentant plus aucune douleur et bougea son bassin pour aller à la rencontre de celui de son aîné.

Sentant que son amant était plus détendu l'argenté devenait plus sauvage, sortant presque entièrement son sexe pour le rerentrer brutalement et toucher la prostate du roux de plein fouet. Il continuait de branler son cadet, soufflant son nom. Il continua ses coups de butoirs et fit des suçons sur le corps de son cadet. Ensuite il prit ses jambes pour les relever sur ses épaules et le prendre plus profondément. Le plus jeune lâcha un cri de pur plaisir lorsque le général toucha sa prostate. Il aimait le sentir ainsi en lui, son touché et sa voix si sensuelle qui prononcé son prénom, le rouquin prenait son pied. C'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient ce genre de choses et il n'était pas du tout déçu que ce soit avec son supérieur, bien au contraire. Il ressentait tellement de plaisir qu'il ne retenait même pas ses gémissements encourageant son amant à lui faire toujours plus de bien.

Se cambrant le général cria le nom de celui en qui il était. Il touchait maintenant sa prostate à chaque coups, des perles de sueurs coulaient sur le front de l'argenté et il se retenait de ne pas jouir instantanément.

" - Putain Genesis t'es trop serré..."

"- Haaan... S...Sephiroth... j'en... nhh.. peux plus... je vais..."

Le plus petit n'en pouvait plus. Il était au bord de l'extase, submergé par toutes les sensations procurer par cet homme puissant en lui. Sephiroth fut le premier à jouir dans son partenaire, le prenant contre lui. Il le colla contre son torse et accélera ses mouvements sur le sexe du roux. Le plus jeune ne tarda pas à rejoindre son amant dans le plaisir et jouit quelques instants après lui en criant fortement le prénom de l'argenté.

Les jambes tremblantes Sephiroth essayait vainement de reprendre sa respiration. Genesis avait le souffle court et haletait. Le roux ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien qu'en cet instant, contre le général.

Sephiroth soupira avant de le porter jusqu'à sa douche pour se laver lui et son amant. Le soldat de seconde classe se laissa faire, totalement épuisé. Il s'appuyait sur le plus grand pour ne pas s'écrouler et s'endormir. L'aîné fit une toilette sommaire à son compagnon et lui. Il mit à Genesis un caleçon et un T shirt à lui et lui même ne mit qu'un boxer avant de se coucher dans son lit le rouquin dans ses bras.

Genesis ne protesta pas une seule fois, se collant complètement à l'homme qui le tenait dans ses bras et il enfouit sa tête au creux de son cou en fermant les Sephiroth ne peina pas à trouver le sommeil. Le plus jeune ne tarda pas à rejoindre son aîné et s'endormit tranquillement bien caler contre lui. Ils se poseraient des questions sur cette nuit le lendemain.


End file.
